ADMINISTRATION CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administration Core includes Consortium Administration and Senior Leadership. Consortium Administration provides high quality, efficient and effective support to cancer center leaders, programs and members. Administration plays a major role in enabling the Consortium's scientific leaders to define the center's vision and strategic goals, implement initiatives, monitor progress in achieving objectives and secure needed resources to develop the requisite infrastructure to carry out the center's mission. Senior Leaders work together to establish a vision and implement strategies of high importance to the cancer center's development. In addition to the Center Director, Dr. Corey, senior leadership includes: two Deputy Directors, including one who oversees Clinical Research; three scientific Associate Directors (AD) for Basic Sciences, Population Sciences, and Childhood Cancers; four ADs for special areas that are high strategic priorities of the center (Solid Tumor Translational Research, Global Oncology, Minority Health and Health Disparities, Inter-Institutional Initiatives), and an AD for Administration. Together, Administration and Senior Leaders provide the necessary leadership and structure to ensure that the center is well positioned to achieve its overarching goals to improve diagnosis, treatment and prevention of cancer. The Specific Aims of this core are to provide: 1. Efficient and cost-effective administrative coordination for the cancer center including support for CCSG grant administration, budget management, communication and coordination across the partners, and other administrative functions to support and optimize the Consortium's research productivity. 2. Efficient oversight and management of CCSG Shared Resources to assure provision of services of the highest quality. 3. Expert leadership for clinical, basic and population-based cancer research; and other areas that are high strategic priorities of the center. 4. Executive leadership and oversight of planning and execution of the cancer center vision; fostering interdisciplinary translational and inter-institutional research of the center; engaging members in the center; fostering team science and career development; and addressing the health needs of the catchment area through research.